


Four Kisses

by Oni_Queen



Category: Lego - All Media Types, The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oni_Queen/pseuds/Oni_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GCBC kisses Emmet to make it all better. Most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was just some random fluff that I wanted to write.  
> Enjoy.

Emmet whimpered softly into his pillow as Bad Cop rubbed a glob of aloe lotion onto his badly sunburned back. Earlier in the day, the sun had pelted down on the job site, making work hard and sweaty. So he and several other workers decided to work without their shirts. It hade made work tolerable for the rest of the day, but Emmet had been the only one to forget sunscreen lotion and he did not notice his blunder until once the sun had gone down.

When he had returned home from work, he had collapsed on his bed almost immediately. But the pain of his sunburned skin prevented him from getting back up again. Now he laid spread out on his bed, unable to move, and was in absolute pain.

Bad Cop, Emmet’s constant surprise visitor, had arrived on one of his ‘check ups’ only to discover Emmet crying in pain. Bad Cop had given a soft laugh, and a sympathetic look before volunteering for the job of nursing Emmet and his sunburned skin. Emmet didn’t even know he owned Aloe lotion until Bad Cop produced it from his medicine cabinet.

“Oh shush, this isn’t the worst burn I’ve seen.” The friendly voice of Good Cop spoke as he spread a generous glob onto Emmet’s shoulders. “You should have seen my uncle Paddy on our last family reunion. He accidentally fell asleep while on the deck for eight hours. The poor bastard was almost burnt to a crisp.”

Emmet tried to give an acknowledging sound, to let Good Cop know he was listening, but it had sounded like another whimper. Good Cop’s hands on his back felt cool, and were a welcome relief from the fire that was burning on his back.

“Thank you for doing this.” Emmet managed to say, right before Good rubbed a very sensitive part of his back and he gave a loud moan into his pillow. Embarrassed, Emmet covered his face within his pillow.

“Well what else were we going to do? Leave you here to suffer?” Good says, he closed the cap on the bottle and placed it on the nightstand. “How is your front?”

“I can’t remember, not as bad as my back.” Emmet tried to lift himself up from his bed.

“You shouldn’t get up if it’s too painful.” Good placed a hand on Emmet’s arm, pushing him softly back onto the bed.

“Its because it’s painful that I want to move.” Emmet tried to resist the soft hand pushing him down. He almost got up from the bed, just before his back screamed at him, and collapsed onto his bed again.

Emmet cried out. “Oh, why does this have to happen to me?”

Good Cop gave a soft chuckle and softly rubbed the top of Emmet’s hair, the only part of Emmet that wasn’t horribly burned.

“Don’t worry buddy. Time heals.” Good Cop chuckled. Good Cop then leaned over Emmet’s back, and planted a soft kiss onto base of Emmet’s spine.

Emmet felt the soft lips of Good Cop on his spine; he didn’t know what to think of it. It lasted only a second, but it had felt so intimate.

“Are you kissing my back better?” Emmet laughed.

Good Cop then suddenly sat up, springing up from Emmet’s back. Switched into Bad Cop. With a small blush across his face, Bad Cop gave Emmet’s back a hard smack.

“OW!” Emmet cried out.

“Quiet, you big baby.” Bad Cop grunted, and roughly applied more aloe lotion to Emmet’s back. Applying significantly more pressure with his hands than Good Cop had been.

-0-0-0

Emmet sat opposite of Bad Cop in his living room, arms held out with Bad Cop looking over them. Emmet’s arms and hands were covered in scratch and bite marks, with the deeper cuts were bleeding slightly. Bad Cop balanced a First Aid kit on his knee, and was cleaning the cuts with cotton swabs dipped in peroxide.

“I have no idea what is wrong with that cat.” Emmet said, wincing slightly as Bad Cop pressed a cotton swab to an open wound.

Emmet had been asked to take care of Mrs. Scrathenpost’s pets for the day. And Jeff, the only cat that had an issue with him, had decided to show his displeasure with his claws.

Bad Cop had witnessed the event, having walked past the apartment when he had heard Emmet cry out in pain. He had nearly shot the cat on sight if not for Emmet begging him not to.

"That cat should be taken in and put down." Bad cop said in a low voice, wrapping a bandage around Emmet's damaged hands.

"Aw don't say that. I've had worse. Besides, Sherrie would have been so upset." Emmet winced as Bad Cop tied a knot in the bandage.

"How current is your rabies shot?" Bad Cop gave him a side look through his glasses.

Emmet’s mouth turned straight, "Uhhhhhhhh." Emmet struggled to think, "never?"

Bad Cop have him an incredulous look.

“But its fine! Jeff doesn’t have rabies! Mrs. Scratchenpost takes real good care of her cats. Gives them their regular vaccinations and everything.” Emmet gave a rushed reply. Bad Cop gave a sigh; Emmet’s words seemed to relieve him somewhat.

“If you say so.” Bad Cop said as he tied the last knot on Emmet’s other hand. He held Emmet’s hand for a moment and brought it to his mouth, and planted a soft kiss onto Emmet’s bandaged knuckle.

Emmet blushed, “You did it again!” Emmet said in a high tone.

“What?” Bad Cop let go of the hand, like he got caught doing something wrong. A soft blush covered his cheeks.

“You kissed my wounds to make it better!” Emmet waved the hand that Bad Cop had kissed.

Bad Cop gave a sigh and looked relieved for a moment, he then squared his shoulder and looked directly at Emmet. “So? What’s wrong with that?”

“I dunno.” Emmet shrugged, he didn’t hate Bad Cop kissing him, but he didn’t know what to make of it either. “Maybe I’m kind of old for something like that.” Emmet mumbled.

The last thing Emmet wanted to feel was that he was a child that needed taken care of, especially when it came to Bad Cop.

“All right.” Bad Cop said as he put away the first aid kit. “Next time you get hurt, there will be no more kissing it better.”

 

-0-0-0-0

Emmet was in so much pain. Even with the pain meds, his left foot was still throbbing. He had been on a job site were he had been distracted for a moment, and forgot to look where he was stepping. Anyone would have known that was the worst mistake to do on a construction job site, as Emmet had walked right onto an eight-inch nail.

He felt so stupid afterwards; it had been a rookie mistake. Something they had covered in all the hours of safety videos and classes, always look where you step. And apparently Emmet had just decided to no look where he was going that day.

The trip to the hospital had been terrible, Emmet did not remember seeing that much of his own blood before that moment in his life. After arriving and being assessed by the doctor he was quickly rushed to surgery to get the nail out.

Now he was at home, with a cast around his foot, unable to walk or move from his couch. Lucy had been the one to pick him up from the hospital, and she had helped him set up his nest in the living room before heading out.

Confined to the little area that was his living room, Emmet had been staring at the TV for the past hour. He hadn’t really been watching anything, but it was a welcomed distraction from the pain in his foot.

Emmet had started to fall asleep until he heard the soft click of the lock from his front door. Somebody he knew with a spare key was opening it.

Emmet gave a smile, he knew exactly who it was. And that person was right on time.

Good Cop walked in, a sheepish and shy look on his face, with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a bag of groceries in the other.

“I see you’re using the key I gave you.” Emmet smiled, as Good Cop walked over and placed the flowers in Emmet’s arms. Bad Cop had a nasty habit of picking his locks in order to get in, so Emmet gave them a spare key to use instead.

“I heard you had an accident.” Good Cop smiled, “So I brought you some doughnuts and Ice cream.” He pointed into the groceries.

Emmet looked at the bouquet and found a ‘Get well soon card’, signed by both Good and Bad. “Thank you, you really shouldn’t have.”

“Aw…We wanted to.” Good Cop blushed.

“No really, you shouldn’t have. I have a giant pile already.” Emmet pointed towards his bedroom.

On the opposite side of Emmet’s little nest of blankets and pillows, was a pile of get-well cards, balloons, and flower bouquets. Gifts given to Emmet from his various friends, co-workers, and well wishers.

It had started shortly after he had the accident. People had begun pouring into his hospital room with gifts attached to their well wishes. And Emmet had no idea where to put them; currently they filled his hallway making passaged to his bedroom almost impossible.

Good Cop looked at the pile for a moment, eyes wide in shock. A nervous chuckle came from his lips, “I guess a lot of people wish you a speedy recovery then.”

“Yeah, well I guess when you save the world people tend to do that.” Emmet placed the bouquet down. “What kind of donuts?”

“All kinds!” Good smiled and took out a box of donuts from the brown paper bag he carried. “I also brought Vanilla Ice cream.”

“My favourite!” Emmet smiled, opening the box of donuts and investigating them. “Are you able to stay? You can join me on a movie marathon.”

“I probably shouldn’t.” Good says as he passed Emmet a small container of ice cream from the bag.

“C’mon. Keep me company. It will keep my mind off the pain for at least a little while.”

“How badly does it hurt?” Good Cop gave Emmet’s bandaged foot a sympathetic look.

“It comes in waves.” Emmet pointed to some containers on the coffee table, “The Doctors prescribed me some pain meds, along with some antibiotics to prevent infection.” Emmet gave an unimpressed look, “They don’t really help much.”

Good gave a chuckle and gave Emmet a sympathetic look, “I’m sure its for the best.”

Emmet looked up at Good Cop, but then lowered his head and spoke into his chest and mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that?” Good Cop asked.

“Well I was just wondering…I know I said you didn’t have to. But…”Emmet gave a blush. “Could you kiss it better?”

Good Cop blushed as he stood awkwardly in the center of the living room for a moment. Emmet’s face turned more and more red with every passing second.

“You don’t have to. If you don’t want to.” Emmet quickly added, “It’s the pain meds they make me say dumb things.”

“No! No its okay, anything to help. I just thought you were embarrassed about it.” Good waved his arms to show he wasn’t offended.

“Well maybe I kind of was embarrassed, but now I realized I actually liked getting kissed better by you.” Emmet’s face blushed and turned his face away from Good Cop. It almost sounded like he said he liked getting kissed by Good Cop.

Emmet waited for his response, but Good’s response was to just stand there and blush for thirty seconds before he finally made a move.

Good Cop kneeled onto Emmet’s floor before his couch, and gently took Emmet’s bandaged foot in each hand. Slowly he brought his face closer to Emmet’s bandage, like he was savoring it, and softly planted a kiss onto Emmet’s foot. He had looked like he was worshipping the foot almost.

As Emmet watched him kiss his foot, he was filled with a strange feeling. It was similar to longing. Longing for what he did not know. Once Good Cop took his lips off the bandage the spell was broken, and he stood up and smiled like it never happened.

“How does that feel?” Good smiled, happy he had done a job well done.

Emmet smiled back, “I think the pain is gone.”

~_~_~_~_~

Emmet knocked on his bathroom door with one had while the other held a bag of frozen peas that covered the right side of his face.

“Bad Cop c’mon !” Emmet called as he knocked on the door.

Emmet had thought it would be a cute prank if he surprised Bad Cop. So he had snuck up behind Bad Cop while he had been cleaning in the kitchen, and gave a loud yelp. It had worked, and Bad Cop was indeed surprised, but with it Emmet received a punch to the face. Bad Cop’s reflexes reacting to danger, or so Emmet had guessed.

Bad Cop had tried to apologize, but instead had stuttered and ran into Emmet’s bathroom in shame. Locking the door behind him.

Emmet had been trying to get him out for the past few minutes. “Look it was my fault, I don’t blame you!” Emmet called.

“We hit you.” He heard Good Cop cry out. Emmet placed an ear on the door, carefully shifting the bag of peas in hand.

“Good Cop, please. It was an accident.”

“We didn’t mean to hit you.” Good Cop sobbed, “We never want to hurt you.”

“That’s why it was an accident.” Emmet heard more sobbing from behind the door. Good Cop sounded really upset. It made Emmet worry about how Bad Cop must be feeling now. “I’m not angry!”

Emmet sat down, his ear still to the door, he could feel Good Cop on the opposite side sobbing. He sat there for few minutes, just listening to the sobs. They didn’t seem to lessen.

Emmet didn’t know how to fix this, how could he get Good Cop out of bathroom?

Emmet took the bag of peas off his face of a moment. He could feel it sting still, and could tell it was going to swell something awful. Possibly bruise. Emmet got an idea, but he was hesitant if it was going to work.

“You know, it might bruise.” Emmet called. He pressed his ear closer to the door to listen for a response. “I think I might need someone to kiss it better.”

It was risky, and Emmet had no idea if Good Cop would respond to it. But they had obliged him in the past when he had needed a wound kissed better. And Emmet had a feeling that they needed the kiss more than Emmet did.

The bathroom went silent, and Emmet leaned into the door to try and hear in as to what Good Cop was doing. The then door swung open and he almost fell over into it. He looked up to Good Cop, only it wasn’t Good Cop it was Bad Cop.

Bad Cop stood over Emmet, an unreadable expression on his face. Emmet took the frozen package of peas off his face, and Bad Cop looked miserable as guilt spread across his face at sight of the red splotch on Emmet’s face.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Bad Cop leaned into Emmet. Bad Cop was close to Emmet’s face now, so close that Emmet could feel Bad Cop’s breath across his face. Emmet closed his eyes, and Bad Cop leaned in and softly kissed the red mark on his face.

Bad Cop stayed like that for a moment, tears slowly began to fall down his face as he finally let go of Emmet.

“I’m sorry.” Bad Cop sobbed.

Emmet reached up and brought the cop into his arms, and gave a strong reassuring squeeze. It was the only thing Emmet could think of doing, as Bad Cop just looked so sad.

“Its okay…” Emmet whispered, hugging Bad Cop tight. “I forgive you. I’ll always forgive you.”

~_~_~_~


End file.
